


Interruptions

by EnergeticPurpleLizard



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, I Tried, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard
Summary: S/o and her husband desperately want to get some alone time, but their many children have different ideas.
Relationships: Kuai Liang | Sub-Zero/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> This work comes from my tumblr, https://a-purple-lizard.tumblr.com/ please follow me there if you are interested in my stuff!

S/o let out a playful giggle as she was pinned against the wall. Lips connected with hers to silence the noises. The woman sighed into the kiss, arching her back as Kuai Liang grabbed hold of her thighs.

A soft moan escaped her as her husband pressed himself onto her. She could feel his arousal poking her inner thighs. Rolling her hips, she teased him through his thick robes. Kuai Liang groaned into the kiss, leaning into her touch. He was so close, it was suffocating in the most delicious of ways.

“Mommy?” S/o felt momma mode activate when she heard her sons voice. The grandmaster was immediately shoved off of her, landing on the bed with a soft ‘oof’.

“Zhang Yong! Sweetie! Is everything okay?” She asked, walking over and petting his head. Zhang Yongs big brown eyes stared up at her as he spoke.

“No! Dishi stole my rock!” He cried, his face starting to go red. Oh no, s/o did not want a pissed off eight year old with ice powers right now.

“Did you ask for it back from Dishi? Maybe this is a misunderstanding!” S/o tried to reason with her son as Kuai Liang composed himself enough to approach.

“Yes! I asked her three whole times! She’s being mean!” The tears on his face began to freeze.

“Why are you so concerned over a rock Zhang Yong?” Sub zero asked, his brows knitted together in confusion.

Zhang Yong hiccuped, “W-well since you said I wasn’t allowed to _sniff_ have a pet penguin, I found a rock that looked like a penguin and named him Bi-Han!” The eight year old explained.

The look on the grandmasters face was one of pure confusion but before he could say a word, s/o ushered him out of the room. “Go get our daughter, tell her to bring the rock.”

After s/o closed the door, she turned to her son. “Sweetie, you need to calm down, your making icicles on the ceiling.” Zhang Yong looked up at the frozen ceiling, his tears steadily decreased.

“I’m sorry mommy.” He sniffled. S/o opened her arms, hugging the boy. A sliding sound drew s/o’s attention as her husband as well as her daughter entered.

Dishi clutched a black and white rock against her. “Mom! He can’t have Bi-Han! He’s mine!” The nine year old cried. “I’m the one who found him! He’s mine!”

“It was my idea to make him a penguin! You were just going to throw him into the lake!” Zhang Yong argued.

“Dashi, did you discard Bi-Han before you brother took him?” Sub zero questioned in a formal tone, receiving a teasing look from his wife.

“Well ya… But! I found him and now I want him!” Dishi argued, icicles starting to form in her hair. The tiny child saree defiantly up at her father who sighed.

“If you were to find a dog who had been abandoned by its owners and you took him home, fed him, cleaned him, and named him, and one day the dogs owner came to you and asked for the dog back, would you give the dog to him?” Sub zero asked his daughter.

“H-hey! That’s not the same thing!” Her face went red in frustration as she reluctantly handed the rock over to her bother. “Here! Just take it!”

The small boy squealed in delight, taking the rock before grabbing his sisters hand. “Cmon! Let’s go play outside with Bi-Han!”

“Okay!” The two children ran out the room which excited giggles, the argument already forgotten. Sub zero walked over and slid the door closed, this time locking it.

“Now, where were we?” Kuai Liang backed s/o up against the bed, pinning her down and kissing her. His cool lips against her hit mouth was a satisfying blend as she unbuttoned her shirt. The man on top of her ripped her pants down to her knees with a lustful growl that sent shivers down her spine.

S/o was soaking wet from his teasing earlier, and she was sure he felt the same way. Neither of them were in the mood to screw around.

The woman wrapped her legs around his waist as he continued the intense kiss as they both fought for dominance. His tongue escaped her mouth and trailed down her body, leaving a trail of saliva. He ceased his actions when his mouth met the fabric of her bra, reaching one hand over, he pulled one breast out of its containment and began sucking on the nipple. S/o moaned, grinding her hips upwards onto his erection desperately trying to get friction to soothe her aching core.

Seething at the contact, the grandmaster reached down to free his arousal, opening up the lower part of his robes. S/o hurriedly shimmied out of her pants and underwear completely as he positioned himself.

The two didn’t wast a second with foreplay or teasing as Kuai Liang set a brutal pace that made the bed shake. His thrust were slow but heavy, grabbing her hips and slamming them into his with each thrust. S/o fisted the bed sheets, sounds of lust drizzled out of her as he went in and out, each stroke pressing against her walls, stretching them and lighting up her nerves.

One particular thrust hit a specific spot deep inside her that mad her fall apart and beg more more. Kuai Liang obliged as he aggressively slammed into that spot over and over to the point that s/o was seeing stars. She felt a knot form in her stomach. “I’m… close-!” She manged to gasp out between thrust.

Kuai Liang opened his mouth to respond when they both suddenly heard- “YOU DO HAVE A CRUSH!” “NO I DONT!” “IM TELLING DAD!” CRASH!

Sun zero was off her in seconds, quickly pulling his robe together before running upstairs. S/o thighs trembled from the loss of contact, her core burned and she was drenched in slickness. Fuck…

She quickly picked up her clothes off the ground, doing her best to ignore her aching core as she got dressed.

S/o buttoned up her shirt and pants in a hurry, tripping over the end table as she ran up the stairs to wheee the commotion was coming from. She froze in disbelief at the scene that was unfolding before her:

In the room were her three eldest daughters, Danila, her twelve year old firstborn was trapped in an ice prison while Danila her ten year old was crying hysterically on the floor. Finally, tundra, only six years old and the strongest out of her children was currently being held back by her husband as she screamed “Don’t tell him! Don’t tell him!”

“What is going on here!?” S/o demanded loudly, the whole room ceased its movements. “Tundra! Explain.”

“Danila was being mean to me!” The little girl cried out, trying to escape her fathers grip. Aliza began to cry louder.

“Nu uh! You are the one being mean!” Danila yelled back, still struggling in the ice prison.

“Tundra was flirting with a boy! So- so-so” Aliza hiccuped between sobs, “Danila found out and she-she said she would tell dad! The tundra put her in ice!” The rest was incoherent sobs as s/o picked the girl up and put her in her bed while Kuai Liang made a wall of ice between the two girls.

“Unfreeze our daughter please.” She said sarcastically as she tucked the sobbing girl under the covers.

“I’m trying to make sure they don’t kill each other at the moment.” He sassed back. S/o only hummed in response as she opened the curtains and looked at the frozen tundra outside where Dishi and Zhang Yong were playing.

Turning around, she could see tundra cashing a mini snow storm around her in her rage. Poor Kuai Liang was struggling with the now free Danila who seemed determined to return the favor to her sister. Sighing, she plucked tundra off up the ground and left the room.

She headed downstairs with the very pissed off snow storm before plopping her outside. “Stay out here and blow off some steam. You can come in once your ready to apologize to your sister.”

She opened her mouth to argue but s/o didn’t hear it since she had already closed the door and was heading back to her room. Kuai Liang was in the hall waiting for her, the frozen marks and cuts over him made him look like he just survived mortal kombat.

The couple entered the bedroom, neither of them spoke as sub zero immediately went to the wine cabinet and downed the whole bottle within a minute. S/o ran her hands through her hair.

Not a single word was uttered when Kuai Liang pinned her face down onto the coffee table. He pulled down her pants and undid the bottom of his robes once again. There wasn’t a second wasted as he pressed himself into her from behinde and immediately set a punishing pace that slammed her hips into the table. That was definitely going to hurt later.

His hands crashed down on her shoulder to keep her body from moving as he ruthlessly pounded into her. S/o didn’t care about the pain, all she cared about was getting rid of that hot ache in her core. She was basically drooling each time his thighs slapped against her. She was positive that her face had to look like the cover on some porno, but as she said, all she cared about was curing the ache.

Tears of pleasure flew off her face when he once again found that one tender piece of flesh within her and started abusing it. The woman had to bite into the table to keep from crying out some dirty plea and he brutally slammed into her. At this point she was soaking wet, fluids were dripping on the floor and onto the table, it was a fucking mess.

The knot in her belly tightened so much that she feared she was going to break. A cry of warning was all her husband received before her orgasm rocked through her body, pouring down her thighs. Mere moments later, Kuai Liang pulled out of her, allowing his seed to splatter on the table beside her.

Yup she was going to need to clean this room. With holy water, maybe get Raiden to bless it. Ya, that should do the trick.

Sub zero picked her up gently and softly put her in the bed before walking into the bathroom and re-emerging with a towel. He took the cloth and gently wiped her overstimulated heat and thighs. He threw the fabric in the general direction of the laundry pile before crawling into bed beside her.

S/o closed her eyes, finally some peace with her hus-

A loud banging from the next room caused both parties to jolt up and look at eachother. “Is smoke still staying over?” S/o questioned.

“No… he left to go train a new batch of recruits this morning…” sub zero mumbled, thinking to himself.

“Well, the only ones home are me you, Zhang Yong, the girls and…” both of their eyes widened.

“The twins!”

They both got up at the speed of light, throwing their clothes on before running down the hall. S/o opened the door and felt herself go slack jaw.

The twins, Bella and jack, had turned their entire room into a winter wonderland. It was complete with an ice castle and everything. Jack stood atop the castle “leave here! Vile witch! You cannot enter my kingdom!”

Bella posed dramaticly, “if I cannot enter your lands, nobody can!” With a wave of ice spikes, the castle came crumbling down. Sub zero was just barley able to make an ice slide for jack to get to safety while s/o slid across the floor to get Bella out of the way. And so they all sat there in the middle of a snowing room, sitting in a pile of glass shards with two pissed off five years olds… with ice powers.

“S/o?” His voice was pure exhaustion.

“Yes darling?” S/o responded, her sanity barley intact.

“No more kids.” He said firmly.

“Oh uh, about that. I’m pregnant.”

____

**Meanwhile at the Lin Kuai temple**

**[Bi-Han]** Hey smoke! How was your visit to- is that ice on your arm in the shape of a smily face?

 **[Smoke]** There were… too many… I couldn’t fight them…

 **[Bi-Han]** What are you talking about? Why does it look like somebody tried to put cheap make up on you?

 **[Smoke]** They have like eighty fucking kids dude!

 **[Bi-Han]** Really? They only had three last time I was paying attention…

 **[Smoke]** DOES KUAI LIANG EVEN KNOW WHAT BIRTH CONTROL IS!?

 **[Bi-Han]** Of course he does! What kind of brother would I be if I didn’t explain the pull out method to him?

 **[Smoke]** THE PULL OUT METHOD DOESNT WORK! YOUR SUPPOSED TO USE CONDOMS!

 **[Bi-Han]** Eh, pull out method is cheaper.

 **[Smoke]** …


End file.
